


you're mine

by kurooos



Series: nsfw promptis week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Electricity, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Noctis isn't really possessed but got knocked up with loads of energy, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Ramuh's Blessing, sort of?? Astral Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Ramuh's blessing brings out some interesting actions in Noctis. Prompto has to deal with it...Day 1: “No one better fucking touch you, you’re mine.”





	you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I know it's not NSFW Promptis week anymore but I stumbled across the prompt list on tumblr and couldn't help myself! I'll finish the prompts as I have time 
> 
> Day 1: Magic || Kink Discovery || “No one better fucking touch you, you’re mine.”

Receiving Ramuh’s blessing was an entire event and an _after party_. Finding the location of the runestone itself was difficult even with maps and directions that explained where it was. But finding _three_. Astrals help them. Literally.

Eventually, after wandering through the rain long enough, they did locate the final runestone. Noctis left the trio out at the mouth of the rocky alcove, stepping in prepared to face monsters or an extra trial or test because this couldn’t be so simple; quests like this always meant a last fight before gaining the power promised.  

But it was. All Noctis had to do was reach out and touch the ridged bark, charred and hard. The clouds above let out a low, dangerous rumble before Noctis blacks out. He remembers heat and light, bright and blinding and searing, reaching deep inside of him.

Pressure builds in his head and he thinks, _fuck_ , _I get Ramuh’s blessing and my head freakin explodes_. It feels like water is pushing out, liquifying his brain into a slush that’ll all leak out of his ears.

The thought of the other three coming in to find him in a puddle on the ground makes Noctis push back against that pressure. He resists until it drags him under, a hard wave slamming on the rocks of the shore.

* * *

It’s been thirty minutes since lightning struck. The resounding boom stunned the three men. Prompto had been left shouting until Gladio smacked a palm over his mouth and told him to be quiet. It spurred a wrestling match of sorts, Prompto trying to escape Gladio’s swatting and grabbing hands.

Prompto struggled, weakly batting at the wall of muscle holding him. They both seemed to be making more noise than before, making Ignis sigh.

“Will you both-“

Prompto stopped for a moment, noticing Ignis stopping in his tracks. Hm. Weird. Iggy always made sure to finish his thoughts.

And then Prompto figured out why.

The air felt charged when Noctis came out. Likely from the electricity leaking from him in waves. His eyes are burning, a hot burning pink having taken over his irises. The three of them came to attention, watching Noctis carefully. He didn’t look to be injured or unconscious, just...staring off at the distance behind them. The sky above rumbles again, making noise since the first time Noctis stepped in.

As the prince took a step forward, lightning arced across the sky in a fury of lines, disappearing as quickly as it came. Noctis approached Gladio, hand slowly coming out to take him by the wrist and overturn his hand, palm up. He stared down at it, face unchanging.

“Uhhh...Noct?” he asked, trying to not be so creeped out by the emotionless and curious Noctis still holding him.

His skin buzzed where they touched, energy charged and lapping at Gladio’s skin. When Noctis looked up and met his eyes, his fingers squeezed around his wrist. The squeeze should have been nothing but sensation but Gladio suddenly dropped, keeling over like dead weight. Noctis released him, turning his eyes on Prompto.

The gunner flinched, inching back towards Ignis who kept trying to ask Noctis what he did, if he could hear him, to stop. _Noctis what is going on? What’s happening?_

The prince continued his pace, locked onto Prompto. Ignis took notice, putting himself in between the two. Noctis wouldn’t talk, didn’t even seem to acknowledge Ignis before he placed a hand on his shoulder and the man crumbled to the ground the way Gladio did.  

Shocked and scared and really not knowing what else to do, Prompto summoned his gun from the armiger, taking a step back.

“Ooohkay supercharged Noct. Let’s- Let’s not do anything stupid, ‘kay?” He stumbled back another step, another, another, _another_ , “Did you kill them? Oh gods are you gonna kill me too? Please don’t I- I’m your best friend remember? We-”

Noctis’ hand waved when Prompto gestured with the gun, a sort of jerking motion that made Prompto’s fingers suddenly close. He looked down, seeing the last fizzling blue shards fall to the ground as his gun was recalled into the armiger.

“Okay. you’re mad. Uh- I wasn’t going to really shoot you, you know that, right? I would never shoot you.” His voice crawled up in pitch as Noctis began to corner him against the rocky cliffs behind them.

Suddenly, Noctis’ hand pressed against Prompto’s chest. He was warm. So warm it felt like the heat itself was alive, thrumming and pulsing. Pure energy transferring between them, dampened only by Prompto’s tank top. It pushed. The pressure and heat and thrumming of the energy itself _moved_ until Prompto felt he couldn’t move his back from the rocks. Until he felt that his legs weren’t the things really keeping him upright. Like a butterfly pinned to a board.

It knocked the breath from his chest and he was about to scream until Noctis rocked up against him, lips pressed to his in a hurry.

Oh. Right… What?

Prompto found his eyes closing, a habit he had when they kissed. He relaxed, even though Noctis was kissing him like he had a point to prove, like his mouth was his to claim. He couldn’t move his arms from his sides, no matter how hard he tried.

When he finally felt lightheaded, he whined into Noctis’ mouth. The noise spurred him on and Noctis’ tongue pushed its way in. Maybe Prompto could have pretended this was something else were it not for the soft pink light behind his eyelids. He peeked open to find Noctis still watching him with that blank, far away gaze. It made him squirm, finally biting down on Noctis’ tongue to make him pull away.

Before Prompto could ask what was going on, Noctis found his voice, his other hand now making its way between Prompto’s legs

“You’re _mine_. No one is allowed to fucking touch you.” he growled, leaning in again and quickly adding, “Gladio isn’t allowed to touch you like that.”

While they kissed again, Prompto’s mental light bulb sparked on. Prompto knew that Noctis was a possessive person, but he never really made a point to show it around Ignis or Gladio. They were trusted. They knew Noctis and Prompto were dating too, so it wasn’t like he had to worry about someone making a move on him.

Not to mention Noctis made sure that anyone that didn’t know them already, knew that Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto _belonged_ to him.

This felt different. It felt hot, felt like Noctis blew it completely out of proportion. Prompto tried to explain himself between kisses and Noctis’ groping hands. The throbbing energy stayed in Prompto’s chest as Noctis finally pulled his belt open, almost pulling the button off as he tried to push the jeans off Prompto’s hips.

It should be cold, considering how there’s still a light drizzle out, and the sun is no where in sight. But Noctis’ hands are hot and humming, still vibrating with energy even when he takes Prompto’s half hard cock and gives it a few jerks.

It feels so different to when they’ve done this in the tent by themselves, or having to be quiet and not move in fear of waking the other two. The rain sort of helps Noctis’ fingers glide, but more than anything his fucking hand feels like it’s vibrating. It’s not a lot, but the pulses are just enough to make Prompto moan.

He barely feels the pain when his head hits the rock behind him. Noct hisses something low and threatening against his clavicle before kissing under his chin, glowing eyes watching every gasp and flutter of his eyes. Noctis’ hand is steady, never going too fast or too slow, holding his cock just firm enough that Prompto knows he won’t last long.

His heart is racing, fear and anxiety and excitement all messing with his head while he gets lost in the sensations. It’s okay, he tries to reason with himself. If Noct wanted to knock me out already he would have.  

“No one better fucking touch you, you’re mine.” Noctis growls again, finally looking a little irritated, his fingers on his dick twitch like he wants to squeeze. Prompto groans, eyes shutting tight because gods. _Fucking Ramuh_. He didn’t know how hot it would be to have Noct threaten him. A little part of him knows he’s Noctis’, has always known, but hearing it. Totally different ballgame. A very very dangerous ballgame.

“I'm yours,” he whimpers, back starting to ache where little stones press in harder. Noctis says, _mine_ , again against his mouth and Prompto’s gone. Prompto squeaks out a moan into Noctis' mouth, spilling over his hand, still working him through it, back and forth until it starts to hurt and Prompto is shaking.

“Won’t- I won’t let him touch me-” he gasps, hoping that it’s enough to appease Noctis. He shakes his head for good measure, hoping Noctis lets go, begging that he lets go.

Noctis finally leans back, still looking at Prompto with glowing eyes before he brings his wet hand up to his chest, turning it over, back and forth. The low light in the rain catches the little glean that Prompto’s cum gives before it gets watered down and drips off his fingers and wrist to the ground. The rain is picking up again.

Noctis continues to stare at his hand until all of Prompto's cum is washed away. 

Prompto still can’t move, but it sloughs off like a blanket when Noctis’ eyes suddenly roll back and he topples into his chest. He yelps, catching the prince and wincing at the weight slamming into the rocks again.

"Noct?" he tries to shake him, but there isn't even a groan. Prompto holds Noctis a little closer before looking at Ignis and Gladio on the ground nearby, still out cold.

Ugh. _Gods_ , this is going to be a long trek to the haven, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed and bad so sorry, but I mean yall at the end here so it was good enough to keep your attention, right??? I hope so. thanks for reading! <3


End file.
